im here for you
by grim li
Summary: something happed to kitty who will be there for her
1. Default Chapter

kitty and lance were walking hand and hand from the movie theater "now where do you want to go kitty?" said lance with an very fake smile on his face "like, i dont know, do you have some where in mind?" kitty said moving closer to lance "we could go to my place" "well okay" "great its this way" lance turned to the right. in a tree about twenty feet away was a dark figuer that they did not see but who say them. then it was gone and the only thing left was a cloud of smoke that smelled of sulfer and jeousy. lance pulled out his keys and opened the door "everyone is out doing stuff" "cool, i guess" said kitty kind of scared. he led her up to his room and closed the door. "um nice room, real cool" an even more scared kitty said as she sat on his bed "forget the room, i have an idea" lance sat down next to her and grabbed her hand she started to move away and he grabbed her wrist "stop" she said "what, come on you want this too" "no i dont" "yes you do you sat on my bed" "cause there is, like, no where else to sit" "come on" "no!" she said and fazed thought his hand. this made him mad "dont be scared i wont hurt you" he grabed her wrist again and started to hurt her "ow stop" "no" with that she fazed thought his hand again and ran to the door he jumped in front of her. she fazed thought him and the door and ran out of his house fazing thought the front door. she ran all the way back to the Institute. she fazed thought every door all the way to her room, jumped on her bed, burred her face in her pillows and cried her eyes out. no one noticed her. everyone was outside playing except kurt he was not happy what he say earlier made him mad "vhat does kitty see in that guy?" he was hanging from the light on the roof too mad to lay or sit down "damnit, vait vhat iz that?" he said as he could hear that someone was cring, he bamfed outside his room and tryed to hear where it was comeing from, then he bamfed on to the roof to see if everyone was out side and they all were except kitty who he knew was with lance "damnit" with everyone outside he could bamf from room to room to find who was cring. bamf"living room nope" bamf "nope" bamf bamf bamf "vhere iz that coming from, i checked all the rooms, vait kittys room" bamf in front of kittys door he heard the cring, he grabbed for the door knob but stoped "the door vould be too loud and with that, bamf, he was in kittys room he look around because the cring was louder but he saw nothing untill he looked at kittys bed and saw her "kitty?" when she heard this she felt a litte better "kitty vhats wrong?" "kurt?" "vhat happend?" "i hate lance!" when kurt heard this he got happy but still wanted to know what happed "vhat happed? are you okay" when he said this he saw how she was hiding her wrist "i was with lance and he wanted to..." she tralled off not wanting to say what lance wanted to do. "let me see" kurt gently grabbed her arm near her elbow and her hand to look at her wrist. she felt the room get warmer when he touched her hand she looked up at his blue face and the room felt warmer again, then he looked up to her face, they both got lost in each others eyes, she slowly leaned back with his hand in hers pulling him with her, they were laying in her bed not sure of what they were doing they leaned in, slowly starting to kiss. they were moving closer together, then the door knob started to turn and the door opened and rogue walked in   
  
(me)hello everyone just had to put up more, wait this isnt ccs, whatever   
(evil me)talking to your self?  
(me)no im talking to the readers  
(evil me)what readers? 


	2. make out?

(me)hello more of my happiness on the computer   
(Evil me)shut up shut up shut up  
(me)no I have been reviewed and im happy  
(Evil me) yeah right do they have names?  
(me) yes so far its cheeky-bear007, rogue star, obsessed-fan, DaughterOfNight, Whitetail, Angie   
(Evil me) don't you want to thank them?  
(me) yes thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you  
(evil me) I was kidding  
(me) shut up an let them read  
"Oh sorry I'll go" rogue said not sure of what she just saw and left the room. after the door closed Kurt and kitty weren't sure of what they were doing "oh um vhat vas I doing um im going to go get the first aid" Kurt said more red then blue, if possible, "wait" but it was too late with a cloud of smoke he was gone. "What's wrong with me, didn't I just run from a situation like this one, but this one is different" bamf, Kurt returned as red as before, he sat down and started to bandage up her wrist. they started to move closer like before but when they were an inch away. Kurt slowly begin with a soft kiss on Kitty's lips. It was slow, gentle and easy. Then they started to part their lips a bit. Their tongues naturally extended a bit toward each other, and then their tongues started mingling together.Kurt gently caressed Kitty's face and touches her hair."I've been dying to do this ever since I laid eyes on you,kitty" after hearing this Kitty felt nervous but it melted away in Kurts arms. She felt safe with him and happy.   
(me)nnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Evil me)whats up with you?  
(me)short chapter why me WHY  
(Evil me)something happen?  
(me)i dont know anything about making out   
(Evil me)ha ha ha ha ha  
(me)i NEED help tell me what to put 


End file.
